i just wanna use your love tonight
by qfabray
Summary: because quinn knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. quick smut.


A/N: I've never written smut before. This is nerve-racking. And not at all how I wanted the story to end. But I figure Quick shippers get enough bullshit from the show itself, so they don't need it in the fiction world, too. Enjoy!

"I told you not to come over." Quinn said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest and bringing her dainty fingers up to play with the gold chain around her neck. She sat in the middle of her bed, still in her Cheerios uniform. Puck was wearing that cocky grin that always made her heart flip, clad in just a t-shirt and jeans that rode low on his hips. She licked her lips as she imagined what was underneath. She knew what his body looked like. Knew it looked _good_. Nearly a lifetime of football did more for him than any gym ever could have.

"Please, babe." He replied, smirking. "You and I both know you didn't mean that."

She didn't mean it. Of course she didn't. In fact, after she flipped her ponytail and walked away from him in the hallway, she considered going straight back and telling him to forget everything she'd just said. Truth is, she was scared he wouldn't show. And she didn't want that at all.

Quinn sighed, her bright green eyes meeting his deep hazel ones. "We can't keep doing this." Quinn knew what they were doing was wrong. It's not like she was dumb. She **knew**. And it's not like she didn't care or that she didn't feel bad. She just couldn't help it. Couldn't stay away for more than a day. And thankfully, he never made her.

Puck moved from the doorway, placing his hand on her thigh. "You said that last night, too, remember?" He whispered close to her ear.

Her pulse sped up at the memory.

"Puck.." She started, her hand finding the soft material of his shirt as she tried to push him away. She closed her eyes as he began to suck at her neck, gripping the fabric between her fingers.

"Come on, baby." He worked on the skin beneath her ear, his calloused hands threatening to raise her skirt.

She thought of Finn. How badly he wanted to sleep with her. And then she thought about how badly it hurt her knowing he'd cheated. She was a bitch, but she wasn't cold. She couldn't make someone else feel that way. Especially not Sam.

"Get off." Quinn said softly, then raised her voice a little once she realized he hadn't heard her. Or was just ignoring her. Probably the latter. "I mean it, get the hell off!" She shouted louder than she'd intended to, pushing him away as she did so.

"The fuck, Quinn?" Puck was standing by her bed now, looking down at her like a hurt puppy. "We do this every night."

"That's the problem! I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hurting people." She was shouting at him, and she had no idea why. She hoped that maybe the anger would get rid of the desperate need to feel him inside her.

"But hurting me is fine, right? Anything to keep your perfect little reputation."

She winced at his words. Hurting him wasn't fine. It was just.. the easiest way. And she was selfish, so she did it.

"You need to get over it, Puck." Quinn didn't say it harshly. Her voice was calm as he clenched his fists. "I'm with Sam now. I'm.." She hesitated. "Happy. You could be, too, you know. You can't be in love with me anymore."

"Yeah?" He was angry. She could tell. "Who's gonna stop me?" He was being stubborn, like always.

She stood up, matching his height as he backed up to give her room. "I am. Now, I'm ordering you to leave. Go." She pointed at the door.

There was a moment of silence, and Quinn watched a flicker of emotion cross Puck's face. She recognized that look. He was determined.

"All right, Q." He crossed his arms, his t-shirt riding up his sleeves and exposing his arms. "Make me leave."

Quinn stood there, contemplating what to do. Puck's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You know you don't want me to leave." With a growl in his throat, he pulled her close.

"Puck, don't you dare..."

His mouth covered hers, swallowing every bit of her protest.

Quinn felt an explosion of heat. Hard as she may try, she'd never forgotten the way his body felt against hers. Puck slid his hands under the top of her uniform as his hands began to explore her body. When his thumbs found her nipples, she groaned, and he pulled away.

"Oh, that's right." He grinned against her mouth. "I'm supposed to leave."

"You're such a..." She couldn't think. What she wanted and what she knew she should do were in direct conflict. She needed to send him away. It was the sensible thing - what with her having a boyfriend who loved her and all. But now that he'd touched her, Sam wasn't even close to being on her mind.

"You were saying?" He smirked again, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you want?"

"What I want.." She began, her need beating out her sense, "is the same thing you do, and you know it."

Feeling bold, her fingers drifted to the bottom of her top, Puck's eyes following her every movement. She gripped the fabric, pulling it over her head and revealing a lacy bra that barely covered her chest. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around Puck's waist. Starting at his neck, she ran kisses down to his stomach, feeling the muscles there clench as she removed his shirt.

A low moan escaped his throat. Suddenly, he picked her up and lowered her back onto the bed. As he climbed on top of her, he whispered, "Fuck, Quinn. You've always known exactly how to turn me on."

Quinn's skin was hot underneath his touch as he reached around her back to unhook her bra. She unzipped her skirt slowly, allowing him to slide it down her legs. She wanted to feel all of him. Her fingers found the button at his waist, and he helped her undo it before kicking off his jeans and smirking down at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stared at her, licking his lips.

"I'm never gonna get sick of seeing you like this, Q."

Quinn smiled, wringing her finger around the elastic band on his boxers and pulling him back on top of her. He pulled them down slowly, teasing her. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach, and she whined in need.

"Someone's eager." He whispered, kissing her neck. His hands parted her legs, and she arched her back as he slid down her underwear.

"Just fuck me." She moaned, knowing that would get him. He loved it when she said that.

"Say it again." He positioned himself at her entrance, and when she said it, he drove into her. "Fuck, baby. So wet."

She gripped onto his arms as he began thrusting, closing her eyes. He was already sweating, his hips easily bucking in rythym with hers. Puck leaned forward, driving even deeper into her.

"God, Puck. That's perfect." Quinn moaned, earning a growl from the boy on top of her.

"You feel so fucking good." He was going faster now, and she could tell he was close. She was, too. Only a few more thrusts and she'd be coming undone.

He pulled out suddenly, staring down at her as he panted. "You think about me when he's fucking you, don't you?" Puck asked, and she knew who he was talking about. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. When she didn't respond, he ran his tip along her entrance. "Fucking say it, Quinn. You're _mine_. You're always gonna be mine." He drove into her again, just once. She groaned, desperate for him. She could already feel her stomach clenching. She was so, _so_ close.

"Yes." She whined, "Always. Always you."

Puck thrust into her angrily as she dug her nails into his back. Three more times and she was coming, moaning his name as she did. That was enough to have him coming, too.

Once their heartbeats slowed down, Puck rolled onto his side and pulled her to his chest. He pressed his lips to a tangle of damp hair hanging at her temple.

"You okay?" He asked huskily, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." It was all she could manage through the lump in her throat. She sat up, hugging her sheets to her chest. He mimicked her actions, standing beside her bed.

"I should go." He said, picking his clothes up off the floor and putting them on quickly. She nodded, feeling herself frown. "It's not like that, Q. I gotta babysit in like twenty minutes."

She felt her heart lighten up a little, but something still wasn't right. He could tell. He could always tell.

Puck lowered his arms onto the bed, one on each side of her. His eyes were still dark as he spoke. "Hey," He said softly, and she looked up at him. He kissed her lips softly, sucking the bottom one for only a second. "Love you."

Quinn smiled, taking her lip between her teeth. "Love you too, Puck."

He kissed her forehead quickly, starting towards the door. He turned around when he got to it. "Same time tomorrow?" She nodded, and he winked before exiting, closing the door behind him.

Quinn knew what they were doing was wrong. It's not like she was dumb. She _knew_. And it's not like she didn't care or that she didn't feel bad. She just couldn't help it. Couldn't stay away for more than a day. And thankfully, he never made her.


End file.
